


Closer

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Closer

"You sick bastard," Schuldig said in slow delight. "You strangle girls in bed."

Yohji turned away. It wasn't like Schuldig ever wanted to fight anyway, just to torment him.

"And you _come_ when they die. You _sick_ bastard!"

"Go away," Yohji said. "I'm not listening."

"You'd have strangled Asuka eventually."

"Don't you say her name, you piece of filth!" He struck out with his wire, snapping it round Schuldig's neck and pulling tight. Schuldig coughed, choked, and vanished.

Yohji woke, staring into darkness. He wished he'd never killed Schuldig in the tower. Death only made him stick closer than ever.


End file.
